paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Vacuum Imploder
Tactical Analysis *'Suck It': The Vaccum Imploder is the Soviet Superweapon; a missile that delivers a deadly vacuum warhead to its target, capable of shattering entire armies. *'Sucked In': The perfect vacuum generated by a Vacuum Imploder is capable of sucking in the heaviest tanks, bringing down aircraft, and ripping pieces off buildings. Any units caught in the vacuum are certainly doomed; anything and everything from the mightiest aircraft carrier to the humblest burst drone. *'Implosion': On the other hand, it should be noted that the Vacuum Imploder has a smaller area of effect than other superweapons like the Proton Collider. Also, like all superweapons, the Vacuum Imploder has a long countdown before it can be used. *'Take a Deep Breath': The construction of a Vacuum Imploder is a significant investment, drawing a large cost and production time, and you can only have one on the battlefield at any one time. Background After years of research, Soviet scientists figured out their main rocket scientist actually lied about the range of rockets. Despite kidnapping Von Braun, it never occured to the Soviets that he was anything but honest to the day Captain Rocket rescued him and his family. Soon, and despite a high mortality rate, Soviet rocket scientists were creating and testing new rockets, and then missiles, all with much greater range and speed, until they were the second to none in expertise. The Soviets still have the edge in rocketry, and the Allies are reminded of this daily. The height of Soviet rocketry was the ICBM (Inter-City Bombarding Missile), which had the potential range of over 400 kilometres, an astonishing figure for an atmospheric flight. Though impressed by this, the Red Army noted that they had nothing to arm it with. A simple high explosive warhead would at most destroy a single building, and gas warfare was banned by the Politiburo. In typical Soviet straightforwardness, several professors of relative expertise (such as atomic chemistry and theoretical physics) were locked in a large room stocked only with books about large explosions, blackboards, and a year's supply of food and water. They were promised to only be let out once they came up with a warhead of suitable destructive power. Months later, they had an answer. Inspired by accounts of vacuum bubbles in water mains bursting and collapsing entire city blocks, the scientists put forward that the best suggestion would not be an explosion, but an implosion. Moved from the large room to a (locked) facility with the most advanced laboratory equipment in the Union, the scientists used their notes to create a Perfect Vacuum, thought impossible by Allied scientists except between atoms in lesser vacuums. A Perfect Vacuum is, literally, the absence of anything; even in outer space, there is a thin interstellar medium in the vacuum. A test in Siberia resulted in the entire taiga, from trees to soil, sucked towards the centre of the vacuum, leaving only a large crater and a superdense core of fused material. Needless to say, the Soviets had their warhead. Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons